Hidden Feelings
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: Elektra loves Liam that's a fact. Whether she'll decide to let people know that or conceal her feelings is up to her. Every person who has even liked her has been oblitarated. Does she think that if Liam knows how she feels, how much she cares about him he'll leave her life forever as well? Liam loves Elektra and doesn't deny it. Will they be ok or will they be obliterated?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! Now I've wanted to write a fanfic about Liam and Elektra for AGES now but I always put it off because I'm working on a different one about Vlad and Erin from young dracula (if you ship Vlarin then it's called I will always protect you) any way I couldn't wait that long so I thought i should tell you that i will try to juggle them around but this fanfic is NOT PRIORITY until i finsh my other one then this will have my undivided attention. i may disappear every now and then becuase i'm working in my other fanfic so please don't be angry if i do. I'm trying my best. Anyway enjoy chapter 1!**

Elektra's P.O.V.  
I closed my bedroom door muffling the noise if shouting and laughter, thinking about what Frank had just said to me. DID I love Liam O'Donovan? Have I fallen for the coolest guy in the house? Do I fancy the jokes and pranks legend of Elm Tree? The oldest resident in the care home. The role model, leader and protector of the kids in this home. The guy who would do anything to protect the kids we live with. The guy who out pranks Tyler with his eyes closed. The guy who out ranks Rick by a mile when it came to good looks. The guy who has more charm than Johnny, who is more cunning than anyone in the house, who tells funnier jokes than Frank, who can easily take down any boy in school.  
But Liam has a softer side. A loyal, brave, compassionate side. He'd do anything to help us friends. Including me. He has a way of knowing when I'm worried or upset and somehow talking to him makes everything fine and when he hugs me or puts his arm around my shoulders my heart seems to skip a beat. Everything around us melts away when I'm in his arms, it's like it's just the two of us, no worries or problems. Just us. Pure bliss.  
I sat on my bed trying to figure my feelings out.  
"Frank was right" I whispered "I am in love with Liam"  
But I can't let him know that. I can't let anyone know that. Likely hood is he won't feel the same way and I'll jinx our perfect friendship that we've had for years. Even if he did feel the same way I'm too scared for him. Everyone who have even remotely liked me have been obliterated from my life be it old age, sickness, suicide some people I know have been murdered. If Liam got hurt because of my rotten luck I would never be able to forgive myself. That's why I keep my trust and heart under lock and key. No. My feelings stay hidden where they belong. Where they can't hurt anyone.

Liam's P.O.V.  
"Go fish" I told Frank. Frank took a card from the pile. "Do you know where Elektra is? She would never pass up the opportunity to thrash us at go fish"  
"She's in her bedroom" Frank replied  
I looked at my cards trying to decide what card to ask Frank.  
"Why?" I asked not surprised  
"She said she needed to think"  
"Got any tens?"  
"Damn it Liam you must be telepathic" Frank passed me the ten of hearts.  
"Do you know what she wanted to think about?"  
"Nosey." Frank raised his eye brows "She wanted to think about what I just said to her"  
"What did you say Frank?" I said getting slightly angry thinking he said something really hurtful and Elektra was in her bedroom trying to suppress tears. I'm the only person who knows that she has been verbally and physically abused and that she had been neglected by her parents from birth. She had been brought up by her older brother who was already fifteen when she was born. He took care of her, taught her the ways of a civil citizen. If you ask me he did a good job but Elektra hasn't been able to trust anyone properly. Ever. That made me feel a bit protective be of her.  
"Liam calm down. I only told her that she had fallen for you. To be honest I can't believe she hasn't figured it out yet."  
I ran my fingers through my hair stunned. Does she love me? I don't know but I know that I've fallen in love with her. I was beyond surprised but over the moon.  
"Do you really think so?" I said trying to keep my cool but failing.  
"It's obvious. I can see it in the way she looks at you and when you hug her she seems to be more relaxed like she feels safe when you're with her. Almost as if she trusts you."  
"Wow. I-I can't believe it. I'm the one that Elektra falls for."  
"Well it's pretty clear she's in love with you"  
"What's this?" Rick said "who's in love with Liam?" He sat down and I dealt him in.  
"Elektra" Frank said simply "Got any fours Rick?"  
Rick passed over the four of hearts.  
"You're pulling my leg. Elektra doesn't do 'love' she barely does 'like'." Rick said "Got any fives Liam?"  
I passed him the five of diamonds  
"Elektra doesn't give anyone her trust and she keeps her heart well out of reach locked up in a cage of ice." Rick continued very big interrupted every now and then for requests of different cards "The only person in the world she might give her trust to is you Liam but it's still not likely"  
"I reckon she has you know" Frank said putting his cards down (we had all discarded the game by now)  
"Well even if she has she'll never admit that she's fallen in love" I said  
"Do you want her to?" Rick asked  
"Yeah I think I do" I replied


	2. Chapter 2

Elektra's P.O.V.  
I watched as Carmen clumsily positioned her hand and cue to putt a red ball. She managed to but only just.  
"Nice shot Carms" Rick encouraged using his nickname for her. He'd been teaching Carmen how to play pool and she had been improving greatly since he took over from Gus. She's even started playing games with the other kids in the care home and actually won a few.  
"Here putt that one" he said pointing at one of her balls. Carmen tried and failed not even getting close to the pouch. She sighed and sat down on the chair behind her. To be fair it was quite a hard putt for a beginner.  
"Never mind try again" Rick said patiently repositioning the balls to where they were.  
"I can't. It's too tricky" Carmen said  
"It's not TOO tricky just trickyER" Rick said "here how about I give you some help"  
"Ok" Carmen sighed  
Rick walked up to Carmen so that his body was slightly pressed to her side. He placed his hand on the cue behind hers and held her other hand steady. "You don't need to hit it hard" he said his lips tickling Carmen's ear "it only needs a little encouragement". He guided the cue's end to softly hit the white ball. The white ball slowly rolled to Carmen's ball and it fell into the pouch with no trouble.  
Some part of me kind of wanted to do something like that with Liam.  
'Stop thinking like that Elektra' I scalded myself in my head 'think like that and someone's going to get hurt and it's probably going to be Liam' I stood up and walked out the room trying not to think about that sort of stuff.

Liam's P.O.V.  
"Okay guys can I have your attention please!" Mike shouted over the noisy breakfast routine in Elm Tree house one Saturday. "I have planned a little surprise for you today" we all looked at him waiting for Mike to get to the point. "today we're going to a real life castle" he said smiling a really cheesy grin.  
The little kids were into it but some of the older kids weren't as enthusiastic.  
"Come on guys it's going to be fun now finish your breakfast and get ready" Mike said cheerfully.  
We did so and when I was ready I went to Elektra's room. I knocked and pushed on the door. Elektra yelped and grabbed her shirt. I yelped as well and turned away while she put her shirt on.  
"I'm so sorry Elektra" I said turning once she'd given me the all clear to look.  
"Don't worry about it. You urm you didn't see anything did you?" She asked slightly unnerved.  
"Not if you didn't want me to" I replied, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
"So urm are you ready?"  
"Err yeah" Elektra grabbed her bag.  
Elektra's P.O.V.  
The castle was pretty boring. The only thing that kept things alive were Liam's jokes. We were walking in the bed chambers now. The guide was droning on about secret passage ways and I was not listening.  
Suddenly I felt a hand slap over my mouth and I was pulled backwards. I opened my mouth and tried to scream but the hand muffled it and I realised I wasn't going home tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam's P.O.V.

The castle was alright. I made a couple of good jokes and the mood seemed to lighten a bit. I've spent most of the tour with Elektra but now I'm kind of walking with the guys (Frank, Rick and Johnny). Elektra was behind us bringing up the rear.  
I turned around to make sure Lex hadn't got lost and only saw the corridor. I looked to the front considering the possibility that she had over taken us but she wasn't there.  
"Mike"I said. Mike turned to listen to me. "Do you know where Elektra is?"  
"She isn't here?" He asked frowning. I shook my head.  
"She must be in one if the other rooms we've been in" I deducted "I'll have a look"  
"Don't be long"  
I looked through the whole castle and on the grounds but I couldn't find her anywhere. I went back to the group to talk to Mike.  
"Mike" I said when I found the group "I can't find her anywhere"  
The whole tour was put on pause while we looked for Lex. But no one found her. No one.  
"Oh my god" I said running my fingers through my hair trying to suppress tears "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have left her to walk alone"  
"No Liam it's not your fault" Mike reassured me "How were you supposed to know this would happen?"  
"Ok think where could she be?" I said  
"Liam we can't find her I think it's time we took it to another level"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll take you all home then I'll go to the police and file a missing persons report"  
"You mean Elektra's been kidna..." Tee started  
"Don't l." I interrupted "please don't say that she can't have been why would someone take her?"  
"I don't know but we need to report her missing, come on I'll call Tracy and she'll come over instead of Gina for the night shift yeah? Tracy always lifts your spirits"  
We all got into the van in silence with worried expressions plastered on all our faces. I went to the back where no one could see me cry. If they saw me cry then they would lose hope. In their eyes I was their leader, their role model. I'm their protector and I won't let them down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N OH MY GOSH! I am SSSOOOOO sorry. I basically deserted you! :( I can't believe it! :O Again so sorry but here is chapter 4 that I FINALLY typed up... Sorry again :( &:) CouplesShipper13 out.**

Liam's P.O.V.  
Mike didn't come back from the police station till eleven. I was sat on the sofa waiting for him to come back. Harry had sat with me a while but eventually he got tired and I took him to bed.  
I looked up from the ground to see Mike as he walked in.  
"Elektra's officially a missing person" he said "Police are looking for her now"  
"See Liam" Tracy said rubbing my shoulder "People are looking for her, I'm sure she'll turn up soon"  
"Go to bed Liam" Mike said " You need to sleep"  
Elektra's P.O.V.  
Bright lights streamed into my eyes as a sack was pulled off my head and I was violently gagged.  
"Well hello little Elektra" an unfamiliar voice said. I turned to where it was coming from. A teenage boy not much older than me. Nineteen maybe. He wore black jeans and a dark hoodie obscured his face.  
"Very well done boys" he continued slapping one of the teenagers on the back. "Yes she's going to be a very good bargaining tool" he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up squeezing my jaw painfully "A very nice specimen" I jerked my head out of his grip "and feisty" he looked into my eyes then smirked "I see, your all cool and tough on the outside, completely chilled out but on the inside you're a scared and hurt little girl aren't you?"  
I tried to speak my gag screaming insults at then through the material and I tugged on my bonds trying to get free scratching my wrists on the rope bring on blood. Fortunately for them it was impossible for me to escape.

"Watch it young lady other-wise the next couple of days are gonna be worse than hell for you" he chuckled an evil laugh "Liam's bound to give me what I want now"

I stopped struggling abruptly. Why would they blackmail Liam with me? What does this have to do with Liam? and more importantly- What has Liam got that this guy wants so badly?


	5. Chapter 5

Liam's P.O.V.

"Liam" Gus said "Why do you look so tired?" He looked at me expectantly pen in hand ready to take notes. I rubbed my face. "Because I didn't sleep at all last night" I replied

"Why?" Gus pressed

"Because I was worried" I said my patience wearing thin.

"About who or what?" Gus asked formally

"About Elektra" I answered through gritted teeth

"Because you love her?" Gus questioned

"Shut up Gus" I shouted finally losing my cool "Can you just stop asking questions!? Nobody wants to answer them and we're all stressed as it is!"

"You _do_ love her, don't you?" Tee said in disbelief. I looked down blinking back tears "Ok you got me" I chocked "I love Elektra, but that doesn't matter anymore does it!?" I let the tears fall breathing deeply "She's gone!" I shouted falling to my knees, crying "She's gone" I whispered closing my eyes and letting my head fall forwards. I heard shuffling feet as all the kids walked out of the room. I thought I was all alone but suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to find Tee kneeling with me, her hand on my head, that was resting on her shoulder, stroking my hair and her free arm was holding me close to her.

"It's ok Liam" She said comfortingly "She's not gone forever"

"You're right" I replied "It's just…"

"Don't worry" Tee said "I get it. Big shock. I know. We're all shocked but you… I had no idea s=you cared so much about her. You must be devastated"

I looked down again "I just hope she's ok" I said

"So do I" Tee agreed "but we have that hope don't we? Come on lets go watch some T.V. yeah? It'll take your mind off her"

I nodded and got up with Tee.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I disappeared for a while I was working on my other fanfiction for Young Dracula called I will always Protect you anyway here is chapter six! I just wanted to quickly shout out to CharlieSMarts12 just to say thank you for commenting on every chapter! I love hearing feedback so please do comment! Enjoy!**

Elektra's P.O.V.

"Know what this is love?" The boy asked sarcastically. My eyes widened as I looked up and saw the five-inch knife he was holding. "Don't you worry sweetheart we're not going to kill you" The boy mocked me "Not today at least" he added under his breath. He passed the knife to another boy with a strong build and a grim looking face as another boy ungagged me then slapped his hand over my mouth. The boy with the knife pressed the point of the blade on my thigh and it broke through my jeans bringing on a few drops of blood. "Now you put on a good performance for me and maybe you'll get out of this alive" the boy threatened taking out his phone and dialling a number, putting it on speaker phone so I could hear the tones. After a few rings there was a crackling then…  
"Hello?"  
I tried to scream through the boy's hand but they were muffled as he pressed his hand harder over my lips.  
"Hello! Who's that screaming"  
"Liam good to hear an old mate isn't it!" The boy greeted  
"Ed. What do you want? Do you have Elektra?"  
"So many questions so little time well at least little time for you girlfriend here"  
"WHERE ARE YOU ED!... TELL ME!"  
"You don't think I'm going to give away my little secret hideout do you? No. Meet me in the ally way next to the pharmacy in town at eleven thirty. If you don't come or if you're not alone, you know who's gonna pay for your mistakes." 'Ed' pointed to us and the hand keeping me quiet disappeared and the boy holding the knife thrust all his weight onto it so it plunged into my thigh I screamed in pain as blood soaked my jeans and flooded the floor.  
"ELEKTRA! ELEKTRA!" Liam screamed then… nothing. Ed had hung up.  
"A _very_ good performance" Ed drawled. I looked up slowly gasping.  
"You're a monster" I whispered.  
He only chuckled "Ace! Hunter!" He said as he walked to table in the middle of the room. "Do Elektra's makeup for her. We need her looking battered, bruised and bloodied for Liam don't we"  
The boys unbound my wrists and ankles from the chair and threw onto the floor. Ed propped his phone up on the table so the camera was facing me and sat down.  
"Please don't wait for me boys"  
Ace stepped forward and raised his hand as if to slap me but changed his mind and kicked me in the stomach… Hard. It knocked the wind out of me and I found myself on my back.  
Liam's P.O.V.  
Elektra's scream rang through the speaker of my phone I squeezed my eyes shut. How could I let this happen? I knew Ed thought I had something of his. I don't even know what he's looking for and now I've let Elektra be dragged into this mess. My mind started spinning. I knew a lot of martial arts and I had been in enough street and school fights to perfect my hand-to-hand combat skills, but it's not all about the blocks and attacks you make. You need to know you're opponent. The strengths and weaknesses and Ed had done his homework. Ed was bigger than me by about a millimetre but wasn't stronger or smarter than me. If I fought him I would have to get through his two cronies Ace and Hunter though. They're both twigs in comparison to me but they could easily take down Elektra while I'm fighting Ed.  
My best bet is to bluff. Trick them into trusting me and silently ambush one at a time. Pick them off one by one. Now all I have to do is sneak out of Elm tree house at eleven in the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I disappeared again! I'm trying i promise! Anyway I wanted to Ryan in this so I made it a crossover with the Dumping Ground 2013.**

Chapter 7

Elektra's P.O.V.

By the time Ace and hunter were through with me I felt like a sack of skin and bones. My throat was raw with screaming, I was bruised, bloodied and battered just like Ed said. I couldn't move. All I could do was lie there. Weak. Hoping Liam would come for me.

Liam's P.O.V.

I closed Elm Tree's front door and sprinted to the bus stop. It didn't take long before the bus came and I boarded. "Where are you going then?" I jumped and turned to the guy next to me. "Ryan?" I exclaimed. Ryan was one of the guys from the dumping ground (that's what we call Elm tree). At first he wasn't very well liked, least of all by Tee but he grew on us and let's face it. This guy is a legend when it comes to figuring things out and tactics. He's helped me Frank and Rick out so many times we've lost count. Tee took a while to see his good side but before we knew it they were snogging his room. Ryan took forever to ask her out and the amount of pep talks I had to give him was phenomenal but it eventually happened.

"That's me" Ryan said "And you're Liam. Nice to meet you. Where you off to then?" He held out his hand as if to shake mine but I didn't take it. He pulled his hand back and looked at me expectantly. "You can't be here!" I said. I pictured Ed finding out Ryan was with me. Him ramming a knife in Elektra's heart him-self. "Are you _sweating_?" Ryan asked lifting his and wiping his thumb across my forehead "You _are_ " I scowled then turned away trying to figure out something to say as I tapped my heel on the bus floor. "I know you're going to find Elektra" Ryan said simply "I know you know something I don't" I turned to him quickly. I knew he was good but not _this_ good. "I'm supposed to go _alone"_ I hissed leaning in close to make sure no one heard us. "He'll kill her if I'm not" Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Ah but I have a plan"


End file.
